And Then There Were Three
Summary Part 1 Finally, Buttercup is angry with being transformed and asking Professor, Ken, and Peach to return her back to normal. But Miyako and Momoko dictate that she was really cute on wearing skirt. Battercup are now in the wild condition. So Professor return her back to normal. She was happy return to her previous form. And minutes later, they introduce their self but been interrupted by Kaoru thinking that she wear a skirt and she consume that she can't do that because of embarrassment. The Mayor approached the girls. He says that they will be the keeper for the Tokyo city but Kaoru disagrees because she does not want to save a town with the cute and girly way. And then, Miyako and Momoko change the subject alongside with Professor, Ken, Peach, Miss Bellum, and Mayor by discuss in the new opening of Chinese restaurant with their favorite disk of it. Kaoru is now being desperate by saying that she need to go home and never ever again to save the town that needs a super hero. Because of this the team is incomplete. Ken tells Peach to transform them. Blossom who are happy to be in her alter-ego form must seem perfect with Bubbles who love to stare the mirror all day long. Buttercup still angry about wearing skirt is angry at Peach for his shout just to return to her hero suit. Buttercup chases Peach for what he has done to her. In the process the whole lab gets destroyed but Blossom and Bubbles stop her in blanket. And now for all been chasing to Peach she finally realized having a super powers are cool and she accept it. Miss Bellum made a rule to keep the Powerpuff attitude in perfect while they were in Professor lab but Buttercup state that is still unfair so the three girls made there own rules to that Professor must be agree on. So, this was a happy beginning of the girls to become better super heroes. Part 2 The girls are finally going to school with there favorite dish of Mr. Octopus wiener, Eel and egg, and Meatball. Momoko approached Miyako and talked about a kind of stuff about there new clothes in hero form. Kaoru saw them talking and she feel depress again does two. The Principal arrange the class so the three super hero will be easy to monitor by the Professor order by the Mayor to his brother. And after a class, some girls discuss a heroin who save the day but Momoko was to closed to say it but been stop by Miyako and Kaoru. It was lunch time, the three girls supposed to eat lunch but they receive called in the lab. So, they transform and head on to the restaurant were Mojo eating all kinds of food. Because they have not been eating Mojo insult them. The girls are mad at Mojo because he is the reason why they missed lunch. The girls defeated Mojo easily and they return back to the school so they wouldn't miss lunch. Characters Appear Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Mojo jojo Mayor Himeko Shirogane Miss Keane Fumika Hanayo Principal Sakamoto Trivia * The PPGZ is officially formed by Mr. Mayor. * Buttercup meets Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi for the first time, as well as the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. * This is also the first appearance of Ms. Keane. Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Character Debut Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Anime Category:Season 1